ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: SUMMARY Under the leadership of PI's Ronald M. Krauss, M.D., and Aldons J. Lusis, Ph.D., the Administrative Core will be responsible for overall scientific leadership and administrative management of the Center Pharmacogenomics of Statin Therapy (POST). Drs. Krauss and Lusis will co-chair the POST Steering Committee, consisting of all key personnel across the projects and cores of the Center, which will meet at least bimonthly by teleconference to foster productive interactions across the Center, assess progress, plan and review publications, and make key decisions affecting research directions. They will also convene the POST Scientific Advisory Board, which will meet face to face with POST members at least once annually to assess scientific progress, and advise Drs. Krauss and Lusis regarding research directions and new scientific opportunities. In addition, Drs. Krauss and Lusis will monitor timelines for each of the POST components, providing guidance in achieving milestones if needed, and will be responsible for preparing annual NIH progress reports. An important activity of this Core will be the provision of opportunities for training of students and postdoctoral fellows in pharmacogenomics research, and in this regard, trainees will be invited to participate and present their work during the open portion of POST Steering Committee meetings, and to receive cross-training in the laboratories of POST investigators. The Core PI's, together with POST scientists and staff, will organize a two day meeting of the Pharmacogenomics Research Network (PGRN), with the proposed topic Systems Pharmacogenomics, and they will represent POST in all PGRN-wide activities. Dr. Krauss, as Contact PI of POST, will be primarily responsible for its administrative management, and will supervise POST's senior administrative coordinator Ms. Myra Gloria. Ms. Gloria will serve as the point of contact for NIH program and budgetary staff as well for administrative staff of all the institutions affiliated with POST. With the Core PI's, she will ensure adherence to all administrative policies and timelines and assist in preparation of required reports. She will also monitor budget expenditures on a regular basis, and work with the Sponsored Projects Offices of the POST affiliates to ensure effective management of subcontracts. In addition, with the Core PI's, she will assess spending plans so as to ensure effective allocation of Center resources. Finally, she will staff the POST Steering Committee and SAB meetings, and prepare draft summaries for the PI's to review and identify action items. Overall, this Core will work to achieve and maintain effective scientific leadership and efficient administrative management of POST in support of achieving its scientific objectives.